Enterprise systems are large-scale application software packages that support various business processes, information flows, reporting, and data analytics in organizations. For example, an enterprise system can include a financial module that provides a common platform for the capture of financial data, such as basic accounting transactions, across numerous business units in real time. The enterprise system can also include, for example, a corporate services module that provides a variety of corporate functions, such as project portfolio management, quality management, and travel and safety compliance.
When deploying an enterprise system, an organization needs to design and configure the enterprise system according to its business practices. It should be appreciated that a variety of different aspects of the enterprise system can be configured. For example, an organization can configure the financial module to provide automatic payments functionality. In another example, an organization can design and setup the corporate services module to provide different reports. An organization needs to carefully design and set up an enterprise system to make sure that every part of the enterprise system precisely describes and tracks the way the organization works. However, the setup of an enterprise system can be labor intensive and complicated, and often, the organization needs to hire a special consultant to design and set up the enterprise system.